Fantastic Four film series
The 'Fantastic Four Film Series consists of superhero films based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. Films The Fantastic Four (1994 film) In 1986, Bernd Eichinger of Constantin Film acquired the film rights of the Fantastic Four from Marvel Comics. In 1992, Eichinger hired Roger Corman to produce a low-budget film in order to keep the rights. In 1994, the adaptation, titled The Fantastic Four, had its trailer released to theaters, and its cast and director went on a promotional tour, however the film was not officially released. The film was accused of being an ashcan copy, meaning it was only made to keep the license. Stan Lee and Eichinger stated that the actors had no idea of the situation, instead believing they were creating a proper release. Marvel Comics paid in exchange for the film's negative, so 20th Century Fox could go ahead with the big-budget adaptation. While the film was never released to theaters and home-video, it was released by bootleg video distributors. Original film series Fantastic Four (2005 film) In 1997, Peter Segal was attached to a script which had been written by Chris Columbus and Michael France. Segal later left the project in the same year. Phillip Morton worked on the script, and Sam Hamm did rewrites in 1998. The following year, Raja Gosnell signed on as director. The film was announced in August 2000 as being aimed for a July 4, 2001 release date. Gosnell decided to leave the project to film Scooby-Doo. Peyton Reed served as replacement in April 2001.4 Reed contemplated making the film as a period piece set in the early 1960s during the space race.1 He later dropped out from the film. In April 2004, Tim Story was hired to direct and principal photography began in August in Vancouver, Canada with re-shoots carried on until May 2005. Starring Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis and Julian McMahon, the film was released on July 8, 2005. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) With Fantastic Four grossing $330 million worldwide, 20th Century Fox hired director Tim Story and screenwriter Mark Frost in December 2005 to return to work for the sequel.8 Don Payne was also hired to write the screenplay.9 Principal photography began on August 28, 2006 in Vancouver, Canada. The film was released on June 15, 2007. Due to 20th Century Fox's disappointment in the box-office performance of the film, a potential third Fantastic Four film and a Silver Surfer spin-off film were put on hold. Rebooted film series Fantastic Four (2015 film) In August 2009, the development for the reboot of the Fantastic Four film franchise was announced by 20th Century Fox. In July 2012, Josh Trank was hired to direct. Michael Green, Jeremy Slater, Seth Grahame-Smith and Simon Kinberg were hired to write the screenplay with Slater and Kinberg receiving credit. Casting began in January 2014 with the announcement of the cast occurred in the following months. Principal photography began in May 2014 in Baton Rouge, Louisiana and ended in August the same year. Starring Miles Teller, Kate Mara, Michael B. Jordan, Jamie Bell and Toby Kebbell, the film was released on August 7, 2015. Cancelled sequel Untitled Fantastic Four sequel (2017) A sequel was scheduled to be released on June 9, 2017, but due to the film's failure, it was cancelled and the rights has since reverted to Marvel Studios after Disney purchases the majority assets of 21st Century Fox, with the third reboot will be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Category:Content